Battle of the Black Citadel
"Now, Prophet...your end has come." :—Shipmaster Celt Kronus The Battle of the Black Citadel was a battle between the Bronx OutLawz/Roman Empire/Spartan Army constructs Alliance, the Travelers-59 and the Sith Order 1. It was the last major battle to be fought in the Great Civil War. The Battle Edit Landing Edit Having secured the Cartographer, the majority of the remaining Bronx OutLawz and The Spartan Army converged on a communications citadel that housed the remaining Covenant Loyalist forces and the High Prophet. The initial landing forces were transported to the various locations by five Tan Condors and two Phantoms. The group split up and two Tan Condors, holding Joshua and many Bronx Fighters to the Third Tower. The two Phantoms landed at the Second Tower, dropping Leonidas and several Spartans straight into the fighting. Two of the remaining Tan Condors, including Kilo 027, headed towards the First Tower, where they met heavy fire, resulting in one of the Pelicans being shot down. Kilo 027 was carrying Spartan and three Imperials. Battle of the First Tower Edit Spartan and the three Imperials proceeded up the beach, eliminating any Hellspawns and Stormtrooper resistance, until they came to an Anti-Aircraft Wraith and a pack of Hellspawns, lead by a Dark Chieftain. Joshua eliminated the Hellspawn and destroyed the Anti-Aircraft Wraith. Commander Legmas then dropped off a Warthog, a Mongoose and several more Jedi. John then proceeded to drive inland to the tower and destroyed a Wraith, a Black Grasshopper, several Ghosts and Hunters guarding the outside of the building. Commander Keyes once again aided the Master Chief's progress by dropping several weapons. John then destroyed another Shade and cleared out the rest of the enemy resistance outside the tower. The Chief and the remaining Marines battled their way to an elevator that would carry the Chief up to the shield switch, which was guarded by several Brute Minors, two Brute Bodyguards and another Dark Chieftain. He quickly dispatched the Hellspawns and deactivated the shield, just as Valens did the same at tower two. When Joshua’s team failed to deactivate the barrier, the Commander ordered the King and the Emperor to get to the third tower. En Route to the Third Tower Edit Having made his way downstairs and outside, John then proceeded back to the beach. At the beach, the Chief was ordered to take Hornet to give support to two Phantoms and a tan Condor to get to the third tower. On the way, John destroyed an AA Wraith and many Banshees. In front of the Third Tower, the Chief used his Hornet to destroy a Loyalist Phantom. Before clearing an LZ for the Commander, John had to destroy two AA Wraiths, two Shade Turrets and several Banshees. He then used the Hornet to kill the Brutes remaining outside of the tower. The Arbiter then dropped down to help John. The Third Tower Edit Joshua, Valens and seven Romanss stormed the tower and met with a Huge pair of Stormtoopers and a large swarm of Hellspawns. The group suffered several casualties and continued on after removing the resistance. They continued until they came to another elevator. Joshua preceded up alone and fought several Hellstalkers and yet another Dark Chieftain. Joshua killed these Hellspawns and deactivated the barrier. At that moment, the Infected infested High Charity crashed into the Ark. Before crashing, High Charity sent out chunks of a Flood infected ship to spread the infection. One of these chunks hit the Separatist ship Shadow of Intent and causes "significant damage", rendering it useless in the rest of the battle. John fought his way though the Flood to reach the Arbiter and together they fought the Flood back and reached the rally point where the Marines were gathering. There they had a Scorpion Tank, an M12G1 LAAV Warthog and a Mongoose. The Marines and the surviving Elites then drove through the cave and onto the Citadel. The Citadel Edit The group moved through a valley and along the cliffs, fighting the remaining Brutes, Ghosts, Prowlers and Wraiths. Having dealt with the resistance, John got into a Hornet as two Scarabs dropped from orbit and the last battle of the Great Civil War commenced. The Roman and Spartan armies used several Crows, a Tan Condor, a Scorpion Tank and several Warthogs to fight the Scarabs and the oncoming waves of Banshees, Ghosts and Hunters. John had soon destroyed one of the Scarabs, allowing the UNSC to concentrate their firepower on the last Scarab. When that was destroyed, the Marines were ordered to get rid of the survivors while The Spartan and Joshua went to deal with Truth. Truth Edit En route to the top of the Citadel, Truth intercepted his broadcast to his faithful populace. It showed and disclosed Joshua being held captive by a Dark Bodyguard. When Commander Legmas asked how close Joshua was, he replied that he wasn’t close enough to reach the captive Sergeant. Meanwhile, Joshua antagonizing a Dark Chieftain in an attempt to kill him, so the Truth couldn't activate the rings. Commander Legmas then used a Pelican to crash through the window and rescue Johnson. Commander Legmas kills two Hellspawns before getting killed when Truth shoots him five times in the back with a Spliker. Truth, with the help of a now disheartened Joshua, activates the remaining Installations. When the elevator reached the top, and John and the Arbiter got off, two Tank Forms offered their help to switch off the Installations and stop a galaxy-wide genocide. Joshua, The Spartan and the Roman Empire battled their way through the remnants of the Loyalists and reached the platform where they found Joshua with dead bodies of Stormtroopers. Valens then executed Truth while Joshua deactivated the Installations. Then the Infected turned on them. Joshua and The Spartan were forced to double-back and find another way out. Fighting through the hordes of Infected, they found a chute that they dropped down and subsequently found that the Ark was building a second Installation 04. Category:Story Arcs